dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Training Room
- 1 tile (with ) - 9 tiles (with ) (DK1) (DK2) |health = 1250 (DK1) 10000 (DK2) |cost (b/s) = 150/75 (DK1) 500/250 (DK2) |researchtime = 1000 |zoomkey = Shift + T (DK1) |icon= }}The Training Room allows creatures to train themselves to higher levels. Creatures will slowly use up gold while training. It attracts several types of creatures through the dungeon Portal, both on its own and in conjunction with other rooms. Dungeon Keeper The Training Room is where creatures will probably gain most of their experience. Generally, the room is crucial to preparing a force that can handle the opposition on a map, and the ongoing cost of training creatures is the largest item in the Keeper's expense column. This room is considered one of the "basic five," along with , , , and , and is usually available for construction by default, without needing to be researched or captured (Mistle is a notable exception to this). Experience levels gained in training or combat will increase creatures' size, raw combat stats, and job skill (although innate skill at training itself does not change). Creatures also gain new spells and abilities at various level benchmarks. The availability of Gold and Gem seams in the realm gives an indication of how far a player can go about training his minions there. When you have decided to tunnel out of your dungeon, the Training Room is a good place to start your corridors, as invaders who enter will surely stumble upon a room full of high-level minions ready to kill them. In the very least, strive to place the lively room in the path between attackers and the Dungeon Heart. Training Overview Training is a primary job for s, s, s, s, s, s, and . It is a secondary job for s, after research. Rather than idle in their lairs, these creatures prefer to train. Therefore, they need to be given something else to do when money is too tight. All other creatures, including s, are willing to use the Training Room when dropped into it. They will use it until they reach Level 10, breaking only for lunches, paydays, battles, and healing, and only stopping completely if gold runs out. The table below shows how much gold is needed to train a minion to a specified level. The entries are listed in descending order of how quickly the creature can reach the 10th, considering issues like innate training skill, when and whether the creature gains Speed, and how often it gets hungry. Notes on Cost The figures above are a mix of results and extrapolations for a Training Room running at 100% Efficiency, meaning that the room has reasonable geometry and is bounded on all sides by Fortified Walls, Doors, and/or Guard Posts. An inefficient room will exact the same ongoing costs, but research suggests that its occupants' experience gains get adjusted by the efficiency percentage. On the other hand, slapping creatures, running , and torturing somebody will make trainees work harder, and you can expect to pay less than the listed values and get ready for battle more quickly. Speed, either from the Keeper spell or the creature spell , doubles the training rate while holding the cost steady. Throwing the Keeper spell is always recommended for creatures who cannot hasten themselves naturally, as long as you can afford it. It helps to have an idea of how much a strong minion will cost. As an example, let us compare a to his component sacrifices. Getting a Reaper from 2'', the minimum level from the temple recipe, to ''5, when he learns , starts at about 37,000 gold plus paydays. However, training a to 3'', a to ''4, and a to 5'' only costs about 7000 gold. Throw these into the well, and a level 5 Reaper comes forth (the takes the average level of the sacrifices, rounded down, and then adds +1). Say we want to train one full Hand of 8 es to level 7, to clobber a tough enemy Keeper and get whisked away before taking any losses. This costs around 55,000 gold. When there is an Increase Level, it is best to use it when the group has reached level 6, ''even if you intend to train the group to level 9 or 10, since it happens to be the longest and most expensive level for a Dark . Notes on Time Actual training times are too dependent on internals, like lunches and paydays, and externals, like the framerate the game is running at, to make robust estimates. Training the highly-desirable level 3 costs the equivalent of about 1 Gold Seam square and takes five to six minutes. Training gets arduous at high levels; in a competitive situation, maxing out is not a good idea. Minions with reasonable, midrange training speeds, such as s and s, take about 27 minutes to reach the ninth level and 35 minutes, total, for ten. The training gap between the highly-skilled, martial types— particularly those who can Speed themselves— and the buffoons, is vast. A goes from ground-level to ten in about twelve minutes. A Beetle takes about an hour and a half. Experience Overview Dungeon Keeper 2 "Your creatures use the Training Room to hone their fighting skills. Working with the dummies and targets available, creatures increase their experience level every turn. Each turn, there is a cost in Gold incurred for each creature that you are training. Once a creature has gained the required experience points, it advances to the next level." The Training Room is a furnished room that enables creatures to train themselves up to level 4. The maximum number of trainees is equal to the number of central training dummies plus wall targets, plus one. The minimum functional size of the Training Room is 3 x 1 along a corridor with reinforced walls or 3 x 3 in an open area; these rooms have trainee capacities of 3 and 2 respectively. With the exception of the Imp, all creatures can train, costing you 5 gold per second each. The moment a training creature reaches level 4, they cannot learn any more here and stop training immediately. From level 4, creatures can only improve their skill in the Combat Pit or in live combat with enemies. The Training Room attracts Salamanders, but only on levels that contain lava. Other evil creatures that like to train are the Goblin, Skeleton and Black Knight; the Troll and Bile Demon will also train if they are not needed in the Workshop. Of the Heroes, only the Knight and Thief are very willing to train. Placing any of your level 1-3 creatures in the Training Room will force them to train. All creatures who train here gain experience at a rate of 20% of what they would gain in combat. Gallery Dungeon keeper 3.jpg|The Training Room in Dungeon Keeper